Cipher
|species = Human |gender = |race = African |eye_color = Green|hair = Brown |weapon(s) = Fast Death |equipment = N/A| image1 = Cipher Full Body.png |caption1 = Full body of Cipher }} Helena " " Simoneaux is a supporting character featured in Co-Op Campaign. She is the chief technical analyst of Task Force: PIXEL, who provides technical support to Pixel teams on the field. She's mainly known for her skilled hacking abilities, which she used along side Gordon's expertise to develop a virus to prevent the The Coded from spawning. Biography Cipher was born as an only child in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Due to his father's position as a CEO to a shipping company. Her access to a personal computer inspired her to pursue into a career of computing, and graduated from Louisiana State University in computer engineering. She worked as a teacher's assistant until the CIA took note of her technical skills. She was recruited into the agency at the age of 21 and assisted in multiple cyberwarfare operations. Eventually, she was transferred to Task Force: PIXEL as the chief technical analyst for the team's intelligence division. The Coded Threat Cipher and Yokai analyzed the contents of the laptop Pixel One obtained from their mission on the US-Mexican border. Cipher reported that the laptop contained information about entities dubbed The Coded, who are able to physically transform into an object by simply observing and building a net model. In addition, they travel through data networks and can build themselves around the source of the network. Apex dismissed her report and assumed the "Coded" is a virus used by the Pixel Gunners. The research team came under attack from a Coded attack on Firebase Mako, where both analysts assisted with repelling the attack on the commons buildings. Throughout the attack, Cipher and Yokai analyzed the Coded's behavior, and confirmed that they spread and spawn via networks. After the attack, Cipher was summoned by Command with other specialists such as Gordon on a possible solution to destroy the Coded. Cipher and her team with Gordon managed to develop a virus that would disable the Coded from spawning around the Los Blockous area. She suggested that the Pixelarican defenders should insert the virus into the NSA servers in downtown Los Blockous as the Coded had taken over the building to establish a base of operations. Centurion Armament Conspiracy Cipher assisted the task force in their mission to infiltrate the headquarters of Centurion Armament. She informed the task force that her team managed to gain access to the company's security network and diverted any communications coming from the inner lab away from the security center. She also gained access to the CCTV system throughout the company and utilized a feedback loop to mask the presence of the task force during their objective in the inner labs. Cold War Against the New European Order Cipher and her team were tasked in assisting European Union intelligence against the New European Order. She was later transferred to monitor wartime activity when X-Hour was conducted by NEO. Category:Characters Category:Characters (Minecraftian47) Category:Females Category:Co-Op Campaign